The World
The World is the third season premiere of Lalaloopsy TV Series. Plot The Littles went to school today and learn all about the World during International Day. But, they fight over about who lives in a country after Bea said "Does anyone live in any country?" so the big sisters try to make up to the Littles. Cherry and Black Bird work together to make a cake for International Day, but Black Bird messed it up. Summary Inside Jewel's house, Trinket is woken up by Jewel to announce that today is a very special day. Jewel announces International Day and on this very special day, the Little sisters will learn all about the world. Trinket gets excited and gets packed up on a very special day before going. The little sisters get pretty excited with her big sisters waiting for school to start about The World. The bell ring and the littles excited go to school. Jewel sighs and said "Little Sisters...The World...Countries...". The littles are now inside and Bea announces that they are gonna learn all about the world during International Day. Bea tells Trinket what the state is and the state appears to be a Canada flag. Trinket calls it "Canada" and gets it right. The littles cheer. Bea tells what does Canada make. Matey said hot sauce. But, this is an incorrect answer and Bea knows for maple syrup. Trinket loves maple syrup on pancakes so much. Bea points to the state and has a UK flag. Kiwi called it United Kingdom and she got it right. Trinket said that she is Canada for International Day. Matey said he is Germany for international day and everyone laughs a little. Matey said Germany is known that there's a flag painted with Black, Red, Yellow stripes. Bea said "Correct" and Matey thanks her. Meanwhile, Cherry decides to make a cake for International Day and plans to make a 3-country layer cake featuring Canada, US, and UK countries. They begin working on the cake. Back at school (known as Bea's house), Bea tells what another state is and the state appears to be a Poland flag, Whispy accidentally said "India" and Bea said "No". Bea tells the correct answer is Poland and Whispy said Oh. Bea tells all the little sisters that they are gonna sing the National Anthem of Canada, O' Canada. After singing, they give a big bow and all the littles went back to their seats. Bea said "What's your favorite country?" Trinket's is Canada, Matey's is Germany, Kiwi's is UK, Bundles' is US, Whispy's is India, Squirt's is Netherlands, Scribbles' is Poland, and many more. Bea thanks all the littles. Back at Cherry's, Cherry and Black Bird start to decorate but before they can decorate, she is interrupted by Crumbs who needs help with the Cupcakes, Cherry goes to help and leaves Black Bird there not knowing she forgot to ask to not mess up the cake. Black Bird saw Yeast besides the Cake and puts on all of it. Back at school again (known as Bea's house), Bea said what state this is and the state appears to be a Turkey flag. Pita said Turkey and got it right. Suddenly something bad happened, Bea accidentally said "Does anyone live in any country?" and the Littles gasped. The Littles start finally fighting to see who lives in a country but Bea tries to stop the kids, but, they ignore her. Black Bird finishes by putting the wrong item, Brown Sugar as a result and the cake is all decorated well. Cherry comes back to find the cake that is already decorated and Cherry thanks Black Bird. Cherry decides to start a taste test for herself but Black Bird tries to stop her. But it was too late after she take a bite of this cake. Cherry feels like something funny is going on with the cake. Black Bird told her the wrong items she put it in and Cherry gasps in horror. Suddenly, the cake started growing bigger and Cherry and Black Bird went out of Cherry's house. The Cake now bigger rolls out of her house and they start chase. Bea tries to stop the littles fighting again by saying "No! Wait! Stop!" but it didn't work still, Bea is now sad and so does Owl. They called all the big sisters to stop the little fighting about what country they live. They all agree and went to Bea's. TO BE CONTINUED Characters * Trinket Sparkles * Jewel Sparkles * Whispy Sugar Puff * Marina Anchors * Matey Anchors * Sahara Mirage * Pita Mirage * Bea Spells-A-Lot * Mango Tiki Wiki * Kiwi Tiki Wiki * Peanut Big Top * Squirt Lil' Top * Bundles Snuggle Stuff * Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff * Scribbles Splash * Spot Splatter Splash * Cherry Crisp Crust * Crumbs Sugar Cookie * Sprinkle Spice Cookie * Misty Mysterious * Tricky Mysterious * Spoons Waffle Cone * Scoops Waffle Cone * Mimi La Sweet * Suzette La Sweet * Tippy Tumblelina * Twisty Tumblelina * Sherri Charades * Charlotte Charades Trivia * All of the Littles is not all the littles, it just Trinket, Sherri, Twisty, Mimi, Spoons, Tricky, Sprinkle, Scribbles, Bundles, Squirt, Kiwi, Matey, Whispy, and Pita. * The episode has even more characters than the Pickles Delivers episode. * Originally, Spot's girls, Trace E. and Squiggles are originally going to appear in the episode but it was scrapped. * Originally again, this idea was supposed to have the International Day ruined by the cake exploding at the loopsys at's Bea house, but was scrapped again. * This episode premiered in Canada first on Treehouse TV during the return of the show on April 6, 2015 and now Treehouse TV brings Lalaloopsy weekdays at 5:00 pm et and 2:00 pm pt with new episodes. Later, the episode aired in the UK on April 21, 2015. And Now the episode will premiere on Nick in the US on May 11 as part of the season 3 premiere. Stills Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Episode